The invention relates to a non-contact extrusion nozzle head that applies a sealant material evenly around the perimeter of an insulated glass assembly consisting of two panes of glass separated by a spacer. More particularly, the nozzle head is used as a guide for applying the sealant material between the two layers of glass panes to provide a smooth finished surface of sealant material.
Several types of dispensing nozzles for applying sealant material between two layers of glass panes have been utilized in the past. Generally, these standard types of dispensing nozzles have a sealant extruder system with a heating element thereon which applies the sealant material into a channel between the two layers of glass sheets. The sealant material is forced through the nozzle head by a pressure-applying member from a sealant material supply.
The manufacturing of an insulated glass frame includes the assembly of two sheets or panels of glass separated by one or more spacers so that there is a layer of insulating air between the two panels of glass. To seal in the insulating layer of air, a sealant material must be applied to each edge of the glass panels in the space formed between the spacer and the edges of the glass panels. In order to form a good seal, the two glass panels must be accurately aligned relative to each other, and, in addition, the spacer along each edge of the glass assembly must be properly spaced and aligned relative to the two glass panels. As a still further condition for forming a good seal, the glass assembly and spacers must be maintained in proper alignment while the sealant material is being applied thereto. Finally, the sealant material must be applied in such a way that it is uniform and covers the entire edge of the glass assembly.
The application of adhesive or other sealant material to substrates is well known and is particularly well known in the production of an insulated glass assembly. In the manufacturing of insulated glass, it is important to insure that the perimeter of a unit is completely sealed. If this is not done, the result is the ingress of moisture or debris which eventually leads to the premature degradation of an insulated glass assembly.
In view of this difficulty, the prior art has proposed various nozzles and applying apparatus to insure uniform application of sealant material in the glass assemblies. Typical of the known nozzle arrangements are extrusion heads which are either automated or manual. One of the primary difficulties of the known arrangements is that the sealant material is not uniformly applied in width or depth about the entire perimeter. Further, these known arrangements are limited in that they do not positively avoid entrapment of air within the sealant material. A further limitation is that the outer surface of the sealant material is not smooth and perfectly perpendicular relative to the substrate surface. The result of this is surface irregularity about the perimeter as opposed to a smooth planar finish which is more desirable from an aesthetic point of view as well as a structural point of view.
Although nozzle designs and applying apparatus have been developed in the past for handling insulated glass assemblies and applying sealant material to the edges, such apparatus has not been totally satisfactory. In one prior art system, a stationary header applies the sealant material to the glass assembly as it moves along a work support. However, one of the problems of such an arrangement is that it is difficult to keep the glass assembly and spacers properly aligned, relative to each other, as it moves relative to the stationary header. As a result, defects in the seal are likely to occur.
In another prior art arrangement, the sealant material is applied to a frame formed by aluminum spacers, and then the spacer frame with the sealant material applied thereto is taken to another station where the glass panels are adhered to the spacer frame. The glass assembly is then transferred to a vertically arranged heating and compression station to heat and compress the assembly. As will be understood, such an arrangement is time consuming, expensive, requires many work stations and is not automatic. Accordingly, this system has also not been entirely satisfactory.
Other problems of prior art sealant applying apparatus is that they have elaborate and expensive motion systems for changing the alignment of the dispensing nozzle head when applying sealant material to different sizes (or width) of air spaces between two glass panes.
Still other problems of present sealant applying apparatus is the use of complex, elaborate and expensive space feedback sensors or space feedback mechanisms for allowing differences between the sealant space caused by improper positioning of the spacer component between the two layers of glass panes of the insulated glass assembly.
Further problems occur with frequent wearing out of the dispensing nozzle heads presently used in the aforementioned prior art sealant applying apparatus. As these dispensing nozzle heads are in contact with the glass panes, they are quickly abraded by the glass pane units, such that the nozzle heads must be changed on a weekly basis. This decreases the production of insulated glass assemblies being manufactured.
In view of the existing limitations in the sealant applying art, there exists a need for an improved nozzle for applying sealant between insulated glass panels to produce a properly sealed insulated glass assembly.
Dispensing nozzles for sealant materials of various designs, configurations, styles and materials of construction have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,149 to SITTER et al discloses an apparatus for manufacturing sealed glass window assemblies having a sealant extruder with a heating element thereon which applies sealant material into the channel. The sealant material is forced through a nozzle head via a screw member wherein the nozzle head has two oppositely inclined openings which serve to direct the heated sealant material into the corners of the channel between the two layers of glass sheets. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach the particular structure, design, configuration or function of the present invention of a non-contact extrusion nozzle head for applying sealant material in an insulated glass assembly.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,876,489 and 4,120,999 to CHENEL disclose an apparatus for the manufacture of multi-pane windows having an extrusion assembly. The extrusion assembly (or extrusion station) includes a plurality of sealant containers, extruders and a nozzle head. These prior art patents do not disclose or teach the particular structure, design, configuration or function of the present invention of a non-contact extrusion nozzle head for applying sealant material in an insulated glass assembly.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,088,522 and 4,145,237 to MERCIER et al disclose an apparatus for simultaneously sealing two edges of a multiple pane window by applying sealant material via nozzle heads. The nozzle heads are of a simple design and each has an extrusion nozzle member, respectively, for applying sealant material between two glass panes for forming a seal. These prior art patents do not disclose or teach the particular structure, design, configuration or function of the present invention of a non-contact extrusion nozzle head for applying sealant material in an insulated glass assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,049 to MARRIOTT discloses a method of laminating glass sheets together using a nozzle and sleeve assembly of a simple design in order to introduce a measured volume of a liquid laminating resin between the glass sheets so that the resin contacts the inner surfaces of glass sheets, respectively. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach the particular structure, design, configuration or function of the present invention of a non-contact extrusion nozzle head for applying sealant material in an insulated glass assembly.
None of the prior art patents disclose or teach the structure, configuration and design of the non-contact extrusion nozzle head of the present invention for applying sealant material uniformly in the space formed by a pair of glass panes and a spacer for forming an insulated glass assembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a non-contact extrusion nozzle head that applies the sealant material evenly around the perimeter of an insulated glass assembly consisting of two panes of glass separated by a spacer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a non-contact extrusion nozzle head such that the sealant material is applied to the inner walls of the glass panes and onto the inner walls of the spacer without the sealant material spilling over or getting on the outside surfaces of the two glass panes of the insulated glass assembly while being made.
Another object of the present invention is to provide at least one or more non-contact extrusion nozzle heads such that one of the dispensing nozzle heads moves along three (3) sides of the insulated glass assembly in order for the extrusion nozzle head to apply the sealant material, and the other dispensing nozzle head moves along the fourth side of the insulated glass assembly to apply the sealant material thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide non-contact extrusion nozzle heads that are designed to change the alignment of the applying apparatus for different sizes of air spaces in order to eliminate the need for elaborate motion detector systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide non-contact extrusion nozzle heads that are designed to allow for differences in the sealant space caused by improper positioning of the spacer, such that there is no need for the use of space feedback sensors or space feedback mechanisms in the applying apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide non-contact extrusion nozzle heads which allows for faster sealing of the insulated glass assembly as three sides of the glass pane unit and the fourth side of the glass pane unit are sealed simultaneously via two dispensing nozzle heads.
Another object of the present invention is to provide non-contact extrusion nozzle heads that wear out at an extremely slow rate because of no abrasion, thereby increasing the production of insulated glass assemblies, lowering the labor and maintenance parts costs, and reducing the number of shut-downs for equipment failure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a non-contact extrusion nozzle head that can be mass produced in an automated and economical manner and is readily affordable by the manufacturer.
The present invention provides a non-contact extrusion nozzle head for applying sealant material to a U-shaped receiving channel defined by two panes of glass and a spacer frame for forming an insulated glass assembly. The non-contact extrusion nozzle head includes a nozzle head housing having a nozzle inlet channel extending into the nozzle head housing, and the nozzle head housing having a nozzle extension member mounted thereon. The nozzle extension member has a nozzle outlet channel formed therein which is connected to the nozzle inlet channel for receiving sealant material from the nozzle inlet channel. The nozzle head housing further includes an interior chamber formed in the nozzle extension member which has a nozzle outlet opening, the interior chamber being connected to the nozzle outlet channel for receiving sealant material therefrom. The nozzle outlet opening applies sealant material to fill the space defined by the U-shaped receiving channel between the two panes of glass and the spacer frame.